Bubblestand/Transcript
This page is the for the Season 1 Episode Bubblestand. If you are looking for the episode then click here: "Bubblestand" Note: All transcripts are completely original and have not (nor ever will) been copied from and other sources. Cast *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward Transcript (After the bubble transition the typical zoom that is featured in a lot of early SpongeBob episode is present. It shows us all 3 houses in view. Cutting to SpongeBob's pineapple the door opens and out steps SpongeBob. He sniffs the air for a brief moment) SpongeBob: Ahhh! What a wonderful day! (SpongeBob takes a few steps outside) The sun is out! The water is shimmering (A few scallops float by) Scallops are chirping. So peaceful. (After a faint few seconds SpongeBob is hard at work doing some heavy constructing. It appears he is making a stall of some sort. Zooming in onto Squidward's Property we see him peek out the window in a not so happy manner) Squidward: Can we lower the volume please!? I can't work with all that racket going on!! (Cuts back to SpongeBob's building) SpongeBob: Oh sure thing Squidward! Squidward: Yeah yeah right... (Squidward heads back to his activities) SpongeBob: Ok....(To ensure less conflicts between Squidward he slowly hammers a nail for a brief second then quickly moves his head glaring at Squidward House incase he re-enters to complain about the noise. He repeats this 5 times. Cut to Squidwards Residence) Squidward: And now for some soothing sounds from Squidwards Clarinet. Thank you, thank you! (Squidward picks up the clarinet and plays his "soothing" music. SpongeBob see's this as an oppertunity to build unnoticed. SpongeBob frantically finishes his creation. Squidward however still notices and pops out the window) I thought i....huh? (SpongeBob is waving at Squidward) SpongeBob: Hey Squidward! Wanna blow some bubbles? Only 25 cents! (Squidward doesn't seem enthusiastic) Squidward: Oh right. Like i would spend a moment of my time blowing bubbles! SpongeBob: Uh Huh! Squidward: Oh Puh-lease! I mean who in the world would pay to blow bubbles! (Patrick emerges from his rock. We cut to Patrick) Patrick: Good morning! (Patrick pops off his sleeping area onto the ground leaving a crashing sound) Ahh! Ow! (Back to Squidward) Squidward: Ooh boy.... (Patrick heads to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Good morning to you sir! Would you care to blow a bubble? Patrick: Hmmm...How much is it? SpongeBob: Only a quarter! Patrick: Sounds reasonable! (Patrick thinks for a bit then whispers to SpongeBob) I'm gonna need to borrow a quarter... SpongeBob: Sure thing Patrick. (SpongeBob lends over 25 cents) Patrick: Ahh! One quarter! (Patrick hands back the money. SpongeBob bites into it then pops it into his pocket) SpongeBob: Thank you! (Back to Squidward) Squidward: Business is boming (Squidward laughs at his joke then walks back inside with his clarinet) How did i ever get surrounded by such loser neighbours. (Squidward play's his clarinet) (We head back to SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob dips the bubble wand in the soap) SpongeBob: One bubble wand! Dipped and ready to go! (SpongeBob hands Patrick the wand) Patrick: Ooh. (Patricks takes a huge deep breath and begins to blow into the hole. Nothing is coming out except Patricks ability to keep his blowing for longer. After a minute of blowing Patrick gives up and starts panting heavily. A few seconds later he resumes blowing taking breaths as he goes. SpongeBob knows that Patrick cannot blow a bubble as he is putting up a little name tag that states "Lessons 25c". After minutes of "hard work" Patrick simplly gives up panting. SpongeBob then starts to gives him advice) SpongeBob: Could i intrest you in some lessons? Only 25 cents. Patrick: Uh...Very well then....Hey Sponge can i borrow another quarter? (SpongeBob lends him the money) Thanks. (Patrick hands back the 25 cents) SpongeBob: Ok Patrick it's all in the technique! (SpongeBob dashes to an open area to begin his teaching. For the bubble fans you may find this useful) First go like this. (SpongeBob sticks his leg out back) Spin around...stop! (SpongeBob spins for a bit then stops) Double take three times! (SpongeBob double takes 3 times) 1, 2, 3. Then...Pelvic Thrust! (SpongeBob thrusts all over the place until he's back in view) Woooh! Woooh! (SpongeBob lands on his right foot) Stop on your right foot. Don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town! (He moves his body in a circular motion) Bring it around town! Then you do this! (He does a whole bunch of crazy moves from plain bouncing to turning into letters) Then this and this and this and that and this and that and this and that and this and then! (If you have followed it correctly you should see beutifully blown bubbles. SpongeBob blows a really good replica of a duck followed by 2 babies. They pop and out comes a quack sound effect) Patrick: Ooh! (SpongeBob runs into view blowing a perfect cube) Ahhh! (Patrick laughs in delight. SpongeBob blows a really detailled catepillar) Ahh! (After a while the catapillar's body slowly pops one by one. Patricks laughs again. SpongeBob spins for a bit and creates a huge sized boat) Woah!! (The boat floats up and then....BOOM! A loud sound effect follows. We cut to Squidward who has appeared to have heard the boat pop. No kidding) Squidward: Huh!? (Squidward checks his clarinet to see if it's not broken by shaking it. Back to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: '''And now with two hands! (SpongeBob takes a huge deep breath and blows up a extremely big Elephant. Patricks laughs loudly) '''Patrick: It's a girraffe! (Patrick continues to laugh. Somehow this Elephant manages to crawl into Squidwards window. Patrick still finds it funny while SpongeBob looks worried. After a sound so loud it work neptune arose Squidward barges open the door furious. To avoid trouble SpongeBob and Patrick hide from him. SpongeBob puts up the closed sign for his stand. Squidward marches over. SpongeBob slowly rises) SpongeBob: Escuse me sir but we are clos.... (Patrick rises) Squidward: Don't give me any of that! How can you 2 possibly make all this noise just blowing bubbles! SpongeBob: Were not just blowing bubbles. Were making bubble art! Watch carefully! (SpongeBob jumps back to his spot and repeats the technique from earlier) First go like this. (SpongeBob sticks his leg out back) Spin around...stop! (SpongeBob spins for a bit then stops) Double take three times! (SpongeBob double takes 3 times) 1, 2, 3. Then...Pelvic Thrust! (SpongeBob thrusts all over the place until he's back in view) Woooh! Woooh! (SpongeBob lands on his right foot) Stop on your right foot. Don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town! (He moves his body in a circular motion) Bring it around town! Then you do this! (He does a whole bunch of crazy moves from plain bouncing to turning into letters) Then this and this and this and that and this and that and this and that and this and then! (While this is happening Squidward's eyes follow him while going funny. When SpongeBob is done he blows a beautiful butterfly that fly's to Squidward's head. Squidward doesn't seem all that impressed. It pops giving Squidward a cringy look while he rubs his head) Squidward: That's not art. That's just annoying! Blowing bubbles....that's the lamest idea i have ever heard!(SpongeBob and Patrick droop in sadness into their house) You should be ashamed of yourselves! (SpongeBob closes the door) Hehehe....Bubbles...hehehe...Art...hehehe...Bubbles...hehehe. (Squidward quickly survey's the neighbourhood then grabs the stick from the bottle) Ridiculous....hehehe...(Squidward sniffs the stick. He looks around again to avoid any starers. Squidward takes a deep breath and.......) SpongeBob: That will be 25 cents sir. (SpongeBob's arrived in thin air. Squidward is startled) Squidward: Ahh! Woah....what? Oh....er.....who would pay 25 cents to blow bubbles! SpongeBob: We also offer lessons for begginners. (SpongeBob puts up the sign) Squidward: Begginers!? What could be more simple than blowing a stupid bubble! (Squidward fishes in his pocket for change) Here's ya 25 cents! (Squidward puts the money down. SpongeBob picks it up and bites into it. It dents) Watch and learn! (Squidward takes a deep breath and begins to blow a bubble....a non exsistant bubble. He failed the first attempt) Uh....wait, wait, wait... (Squidward takes another deep breath and tries again but nothing comes out) One more time, here, wait, wait. (Squidward goes for the ultimate breath and blows a...nice looking...pebble. All 3 stare at it. Even the bubble hates Squidward as it pops with a fart coming out of it. Squidward suspects smirking so he looks at SpongeBob and Patrick) SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Ooh! (They whistle like nothings happened. Squidward grabs some more loot from his pocket and places it on the stand) '''Squidward: Dah just a mere warm up! (Squidward dips the wand into the mixture and stirs it. Then he takes it out and has another attempt at a bubble. It goes exactly the same way as the previous bubble. On the floor as a mere pebble. Squidward refuses to give up and ends up cashing in more Quarters. While that's happening SpongeBob and Patrick are trying to get Squidwards attention by shouting tips. He doesn't appear to be listening) SpongeBob: Hey Squidward remember the technique! (SpongeBob show the technique to Squidward the ingoring octoupus who is still failing at blowing a bubble and still cashing in more coins) Squidward! Technique! You do this and this! Step back! Patrick: Technique Squidward! SpongeBob: Spin around like this! Like this! Over here! One, two, three. Patrick: The pelvic Wooh! SpongeBob: The technique! Don't forget the Wooh! Squidward! Patrick: Listen to Sponge! SpongeBob: Technique! Technique! Technique! Both Technique!! Technique!! SpongeBob: Tech.... (They stop when Squidward looks at them after many attempts at blowing a bubble) Your....not...doing...the...technique.. Squidward: Technique!? Technique!? Technique!? Technique!? Technique!? Technique!? Technique!? Technique!(Squidward mimicks SpongeBob's bubble instructions) First i do this! (Squidward spins for a bit then stops) Spin around...stop! Double take three times! (Squidward double takes 3 times) And here we go...Pelvic Thrust! (Squidward thrusts all over the place until he's back in view) Woooh! Woooh! (Squidward lands on his right foot) Oh stop on your right foot. Don't forget it! Then bring it around town! (He moves his body in a circular motion) And a little of this and a little of that! (He does a whole bunch of crazy moves from plain bouncing to turning into letters) This, this, that, that, that, that, that (Squidward raises his voice) that, that. And then.....THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Squidward blows a huge ridiculous bubble that's extremely large while screaming. SpongeBob and Patrick are amazed. They bend backwards to see the creation) Both: Wooow..... (Squidward is holding onto the stick floating in mid air as the bubble bears completion. The bubble escapes the wand and Squidward plops onto the ground) SpongeBob: Alright Squid! That was so good! Patrick: Squid is number one! (Squidward stands up) Squidward: I really did it didn't it? Coming soon! Category:Season 1 transcripts